Winter Snow
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: InuYasha comes to pick up kagome from school and guess what? they get in a fight. kagome storms back into the school without anyone noticing her. InuYasha follows just as school is closing for the holidays. they wind up getting trapped inside the school f
1. Trapped

i do not own InuYasha nor will i ever.

Winter Snow

Summary- InuYasha comes to pick up kagome from school and guess what? they get in a fight. kagome storms back into the school without anyone noticing her. InuYasha follows just as school is closing for the holidays. they wind up getting trapped inside the school for the whole holiday! will it bring them closer?

It started out as a normal day for kagome Higurashi. Get up out of bed, sit the hanyou so he'll let her stay in this era, fight with InuYasha more, have a shower and some breakfast, look up at the clock and realize that she was late...again. She ran all the way to school hoping that she wouldn't miss her first class. She made it at the last second. She ran down the hall and flew through the door just as the bell rang. She sat down in her seat and prepared to listen to the teacher yatter on and on about...well whatever it is they yatter about. Kagome's eyes began to droop. Just as she started to fall asleep, she felt someone poking her back. "Kagome. It's good to see you here" she was about to reply but the teacher spoke up.

"Miss Higurashi please quite down. At least make it look like your listening. If not I will simply put you into detention." kagome gaped. What the heck! Why did she get into trouble when it was Hojo talking not her? She thought as the teacher went back to his lecture. This was already not a good day. _'This would have been a good day to stay in bed.' _she thought tiredly.

**End Of School**

After being harassed by her friends about how she should dump InuYasha and go out with Hojo all day, Kagome was ready to go home. not her home here but her _real_ home. In the feudal era. That's what she called home now. Not just because she spent 90 of her time there, but because her friends there were also like her family. She thought of Sango almost like a big sister. She gave the best advice and she was the other girl in the group. It was nice to have someone to talk to. And if there was a problem she would let you cry on her shoulder until your tears were gone. No matter how long it took.

She thought of Miroku as almost an older brother. He was knowledgeable and kept the group entertained. He was always funny and knew how to cheer someone up.

Shippo was almost like her adopted son. Ever since her and InuYasha had first met him she thought he was the cutest thing. When he starting traveling with them she had grown attached to him and started thinking of him like that.

She simply loved InuYasha. She had admitted it to herself long ago but she never say it out loud to anyone. She loved everything about him. From the way his hair blew in the wind to his bad attitude. There was no dull moment with him around. '_But he doesn't love me, he loves kikyo' _she thought sadly. '_It's always kikyo. Kikyo, kikyo, kikyo! And god forbid he stop comparing me to her. Why can't he just stop? He knows I hate it. I've told him that...I guess he likes making me suffer.'_ sigh. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice she was about to run into someone.

"Offf" she said as she crashed to the ground.

"Oh Kagome. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over. I wasn't looking where I was going." he said hurriedly.

"It's okay Hojo. I wasn't ethier so I guess that makes us even." she smiled, causeing him to smile. Just as she was about to leave, hojo asked her,

"Hey kagome, do you wanna go out for a cup of coffee?"

"I umm uh um I uh cant I have a lot of homework and I can't afford to put it off at all." Was her smooth reply.

"But it's winter holiday, Christmas break! Why would you have to get it done now?!"

"Im sorry Hojo but I'm going on vacation and I need to get my homework done or I don't go. Some other time?" he nodded.

"Alright. See you around."

"Bye Hojo." she smiled and walked out of the school. She took about 5 strides before she heard a masculine voice say,

"You know I saw the whole thing. What were you doing with homo. Your not gonna go out on that_ date_ thing are you? Cause if you are you'd better cancel it now."

"No InuYasha I'm not going out on a date with _Hojo._ Why does it matter to you anyway?" she asked annoyed. Things were really not going her way today!

"It doesn't but I need you to find the shards of the sacred jewel shards!" he said harshly. Kagome's head drooped so that you couldn't see her eyes but InuYasha could tell that she was crying. The scent of salt water entered his nose and he immediately knew he had done something wrong.

"Is that all I am to you? A shard detector? Someone you use and then dump later? Tell me!"

"Kagome you have to understand-"

"-Gasp- so it's true! You were just using me to get the shards. I'll bet that after you would have killed me like you tried to when we first met! I should never have trusted you!"

"Kagome I would never-"

"Be quite! Leave! I don't want to see you anymore! Go and be with kikyo 'cause I wont stop ya! Go to hell with her! See if I care! 'Cause I'm not going back to the place I once called 'home!'" with that last thought still hanging in the air, she turned and ran back into the school. And ran into the girl's washroom. It took InuYasha a minute to register what she had just said. She had called his homeland and era her home. It felt good to hear her say that. Then he remembered that she had run back into that strange building that she called a 'school'. He hurried after her and followed her scent into the girl's washroom. Kagome sat on the floor with her with her knees hugged to her chest as she wept. Sometimes he heard "stupid InuYasha." he walked over to her and placed his arms around her gently. She gasped and tried to pull away but InuYasha held firm. He would not let her go.

"Just hear me out kagome. Just listen."

"No I don't want t-ahhh!"

"Quite kagome. You said there are people in here. Do you want us to get caught?" he huffed putting his hand over her mouth to muffle her words. "Just listen." he said with more force. " I'm not just using you to get the shards. You my friends kagome you know that. Everybody knows that so why can't you see that yourself?! You're my BEST friend. And kagome I would never, even under the threat of torture, kill you or harm you in any way intentionally. You know that to. I've told you that more than once. And you also know that I'm not going to go see Kikyo and go to hell with her. Not yet, not while I need to protect you here on earth in the land of the living. I don't even think I'll go to hell with her anymore. And you ARE going back home even if I have to knock you out and drag you back your going back to the feudal era, back home." he took a deep breath after finally getting all that off his chest. "I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now. Your not going to do anything stupid are you?" she shook her head and he released her. She broke down in his arms. InuYasha didn't know what to do so he just sat there holding her while he cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I should have trusted you. I should have listened."

"Yeah you should have but you were pretty upset. I mean I guess I did...say some nasty things..." he blushed at his own comment. Kagome looked at him funny

"What?" he asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with InuYasha? Your saying sorry!"

"Yeah so?" he was starting to get annoyed but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Now she looked like she was about to laugh.

"That's a first."

"Yeah, yeah just shuttup and let's go _home_"

"Yeah I like the sounds of that. But InuYasha?

"Now what?"

"Never come into the ladies room again."

"Huh?" she walked to the door and pointed to the sign that said 'ladies' on it. Do not go into any room that has this sign on it or any room that says 'employees only' on it. Just so you know."

"Whatever." he said rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that InuYasha. One might get the crazy idea that your bored." she said as she pulled the door that led to outside to open but there was a problem.. "uh InuYasha, we have a problem."

"What now?" asked looking at her funny.

"The door's locked and the snow is so deep we can't get out." she said making a new observation. They looked at each other in terror.

"Oh no"


	2. Realizations

1

Chapter 2- Realizations

_hey guys. Sorry about this. However I am sorry that this chapter will be so short its just that now I don't know what will happen in the next few chapters. If you have any ideas then write them in when you review. I had a lot of ideas but I totally lost them over night. Thats stupid eh? Don't expect an update for a while. Unless by some miracle I remember everything. Well anyways on with the story!_

"Were stuck in the school?" Kagome questioned herself. She tried the door one more time, and again it held fast. She looked up and out the window to see the snow almost completely covering the door and window of the school. "Yup, were defiantly stuck in the school." she answered herself.

"Maybe but it could just be jammed. It happened to your bedroom before." she blushed heavily, remembering the incident. Only the hinges wouldn't allow her to close the door. Her brother was in the bathroom and she had to change so she could go out with yuka, eri and ayumi. So she ducked behind her door and closed it as much as she could. She closed the door and pulled the curtains over the window but they werent very thick. So as she got her bottom half dressed she heard something on the roof coming down to her window. She gasped. That couldn't be InuYasha. So she shrugged it off, dismissing it as the cat, buyo. just before she got her bra on she heard her window open, "hey wench what are ya doing? We gotta ...go...b-back..." he said when he saw her. All she was wearing were jeans and a bra.she sat him and pulled a shirt on and started yelling at him a lot.

"Yeah but even it that were true, we wouldn't be able to get out anyways because the snow is so thick and deep. In other words, were stuck in here for the whole holiday"

"Hol-it-ay? How long is this hol-it-ay?"

"Firstly, It's holiDay InuYasha not holItay.. Secondly, it's 3-4 weeks." she gulped.

"How long is a week again?" InuYasha asked.

"...seven days..."

"How are we gonna live in this_ school _place that long!!!!"

"I honestly don't know. I think theres food in the cafeteria though. I hope it's still good to eat though."

"Oh so now the foods bad. Oh this is just great."

"Oh come on InuYasha. Be positive for once. At least we have each other and were not all alone, right?"

He blushed at her kind comment. His cheeks turned a total crimson. Almost like the color of his haori. He looked away to prevent her from seeing it but it was too late. '_Say one nice thing to him and he starts blushing like a little school girl.'_ she giggled a little and as walked her way over the cafeteria, she ca;;ed over her shoulder, "hey come on. Let's find something to eat."

He looked at her, gaping. '_How can she be so positive about our situation? Well, it'll be four weeks of her and me...alone...this should be very interesting...'_


	3. Uh Oh

1

Chapter 3-A Big Mess

when they reached the cafeteria, they began searching for money or food. The money would come in handy for the vending machines throughout the school. Just then Kagome remembered something. "InuYasha?"

"What wench?" he turned to face her and saw hurt in her eyes but she turned her back to him.

"I'm going to my locker for a minute. I think I may have some money left over from earlier. Don't eat anything." she said curtly. She walked through the door turned a corner and down the hall. Soon she was out of sight. InuYasha felt bad for whatever it was he did wrong so he decided to look for food and try to prepare it before she came back. _'This place is big. Maybe she'll get lost.'_ he thought with a smirk. He began to rummage the cupboards and found a rather large supply of ramen.

'_Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen'_ he thought repetitively grabbing a couple of cook books and used a 'light-er' as kagome called them, to light a fire. After all, he had seen her use them so many times in his era. They were pretty handy. It was a small, smokeless fire that would suffice for boiling water. He found a pot and filled it with water from the faucet, almost breaking the whole thing trying to figure out how it works. He dumped the ramen into the boiling water, and waited for Kagome to return. Soon he smelt Kagome's beautiful scent and her light foots steps.

"InuYasha! Good news I found- gasp- InuYasha what did you do SI-aaammmmm!" while she was talking InuYasha stood behind the door and waited for her to say sit. He so had waited a long time. To prove to her that he really did have dominance over her. '_Keh. I'd like to see her get outta this one' _he thought. His hand was clamaped over her mouth and his other arn was around her waist. There was no way she could escape and say sit without plowing herself into the ground. She struggled against him, trying to free herself.

"Don't bother Kagome. Your not going anywhere." he said almost evilly. She looked up at him with false fear and amusment with a dash of anger written all over her face and in her liquid brown eyes. There gazes met. He stared back with his intense gaze. She nearly melted in his arms. Anyone could easily drown in his beautiful intense gaze. InuYasha was thinking the same thing about her eyes to. He was having a hard time resisting the temptation to kiss her. In her eyes he lost all train of thought. His hand slipped from her mouth and rested around her slim waist. On the way down he cruely dragged his claw down her back just to annoy her. He felt she shiver under his touch and he smirked. Kagome wasen't thinking straight so she didn't know she was about to do something really incredibly stupid.

"InuYasha..." she said with a smirk of her own.

"Huh?"

"Sit!" He fell but so did she. He pushed her over him so he would take the full brunt of the fall. Just then, that stupid table that was broken, with only 3 legs. Came down over top them. Before it hit them kagome screamed, "oh no SIT, SIT, SIT!" Now the crator was big enought and they were inside the hole with the giagantic table blocking the only exit. Above them. Kagome wasent strong enough to move it but InuYasha was. Only there was one problem. InuYasha was underneath her and not only that, but he was on his back and she was on top of him on her stomach! There lips were only millimeters away. Just barley apart. kagome gasped and raised her head away shyly and bonked her head on the table above. "Owww" she groaned.

"You clutz" he said in a laid back manner. He liked this position. He didn't know why, it just felt right. "Look what you got us into this time."

"Whatever. More importently how are we gonna get out of this?!" she said. She couldnt keep her head up much longer. It was at such an angle and wouldn't be able to move without hurting InuYasha. She rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry I got us into this position. I didn't mean it. Honest." she said. InuYasha was surprised. But then he remembered something about '_burning' _someone. How hard can it be? After all he was InuYasha. Insulting people was his easiest subject.

"Yeah maybe but I'll bet your were gonna try and get us into this _Position_ later on. Maybe at night" he wiggled his eyebrows for emphases. He saw her blushed a deep shade of red and put on a satisfactory smirk.

"...anyway...how do we get out of here?..." she asked him again still blushing insanely.

"I have an idea..." he smirked.

'_O god' _thought Kagome.

I hope you all liked this chaoter. you can all thank Dark Miko for suggesting this. THANK YOU! your smart. thank you all for your reviews. they have helped me immensly. they boosted my spirits when i saw them.


	4. A Plan To Escape

1

Chapter 4 - A Plan To Escape

'_Oh god_' thought Kagome.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, she was almost afraid to ask. For fear of another stupid idea that may scare her half to death. And judging by that smirk and evil looking glint in his eyes, her assumption was correct. She gulped after she asked.

"Just do as I say and we'll get outta this stupid predicament." he said. "Trust me will ya?" oh god it was the infamous saying by any person. She trusted him anyways but she didn't like his facial expression at the moment.

"Okay first we need to get our positions reversed. So I'm on top of you..." he said with a small blush but his smirk nearly covered it. Kagome turned red but was ready to comply. They struggled and struggled until he was on top of her, placing his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush the poor girl. Kagome turned even redder and averted her gaze to one of the walls surrounding them. She felt his hot breath on her neck and trembled a bit every so often. InuYasha widened his smirk. _'Keh! Guess she's not used to this.'_ He took a moment to simply stare at her blushing form. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. Without thinking, his head slowly moved downward. Kagome's eyes, narrowed and widened.

'_Oh god, is he really gonna kiss me?!?!'_ she screamed in her mind. She no longer had control of her body. It began moving on it's own accord. Their lips touched and it was a soft and sweet kiss. Until InuYasha decided to take it up a notch. InuYasha caressed her lip with her mouth and she slowly let him in. He eagerly explored his new territory, not leaving anything untouched. They stopped because of their need for air.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, her eyes glazed over with bliss.

"Kagome..." he answered.

"What's the rest of your plan to get us out of here?" she gave a small smirk but that was all she could manage. She was still confused as to what just transpired between them.

"I simply push up with my back" he said simply. He began to push up. Seconds felt like hours. A vein popped out of neck, clearly visible. Finally the table began to rise and InuYasha shoved it aside. He grabbed Kagome around her waist and pulled himself and her out of the gigantic SIT hole.

"There ,were out of there." InuYasha stated proudly. Kagome stood there in shock. Not because of what happened during there imprisonment, but because of the gapping hole in the school floor.

'_Oh no! How in the world am I gonna explain this! It looks like there was a bomb in here ! Wait ! That's it! I'll say there was a delayed bomb in here! Wouldn't it like, destroy the school though? Oh brother what do I do now?!'_

**A/N - **Sorry it was short. I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. This next chapter will be cute and I will warn you all now: there will not be many long chapters in this story. Some yes but probably not many. 3

Peace out all!


	5. Sex Ed!

1

Chapter 5 - Sex Ed

So while kagome was searching for a way to explain the giant, gapping hole in the floor, InuYasha left to walk about the school to figure out the layout of the school for _future _reference. As he walked down the halls and up and down stair wells, he looked out the windows and all he saw was snow. He entered a random room and shut the door out of reflex. He normally did that when he entered Kagome's room. That way he had that extra second to escape if she was coming and he wasn't supposed to be there... He turned around and saw in rather large letters on the black board, 'condom' and a brief note on what it was and how to use it. But he didn't take the time to read it. He didn't figure it was all that important. It had the words "boys only" written above the note. He looked at what he guessed was a condom and studied it. That included sniffing it and looking at it from all angles, inspecting it, making sure it was safe. He put it down and turned back towards the door and on the door in small letters on brass plate it said, "sex ed room". InuYasha looked from the door, to the condom and back to the door again in horror. His eyes widened in humiliation and terror. If Kagome caught him in here she would surly laugh at him and tell everybody back in the village.

'_Stupid stupid stupid_' he thought repetitively getting back towards the door. He tried to open it but he couldn't. He tried the handle again. The door budged but it was still stuck. _' damn, the doors jammed. Guess I slammed it a little hard. No matter I'll just break it open._' with that he slammed into the door and crashed through the school door, pieces of wood flying all over the place. Not to mention the loud crashing sound that echoed through the halfway. '_Damn it all. Kagome would have heard that. I've gotta find a place to hide before she comes_'. And sure enough, he heard footsteps coming down towards him at an awfully fast pace...

Kagome was still thinking about how to explain the whole hole-in-the-floor problem when she heard a loud crash down the hall in the central area of the school. ' _oh no what has InuYasha done this time?_' she thought urgently running down the hall. She ran around corners and swept through the halls like a demon was chasing her. '_Heh if only the teachers could see me now. They' d kill me.' _shementally giggled at the idea of the teachers screaming a t her to stop running. Just then the sight of broken wood pieces came up to rushing to her feet. ' _those pieces look like they were once a door. Could InuYasha have...'_ her fears were realized when she looked over and the doorway was completely demolished. What really surprised her was what room it was.

"The sex ed room. Why in the world was InuYasha in the sex ed room?" she asked herself aloud. She heard a small 'keh' from above her. She knew where he was. "InuYasha will you please come down here and tell me why you did this?" she asked portly.

"Keh, why the hell should I wench. Think you can just order me around whenever you want to? Well I can tell you right now that it isn't going to happen!"

"InuYasha" she said, her voice dripping with false sweetness, "SIT!"

"Ahhhhhhh" thud. Were the sounds you could hear after she said that. But that quickly changed when InuYasha started yelling, "you stupid wench! Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't come down." she said sweetly. "Now if you don't tell me what happened I'll use the word again." she said darkly.

' _uh-oh_' he thought but he decided to go along with it and tell his story, making sure to emphasize the fact he been their on purpose, but that he chose the room randomly, and the fact that the door got stuck and he had to burst it open. (**Remember he couldn't do that to escape the skool because the snow is covering it)** Kagome laughed so hard she cried when he told her about the condom. She had tears rolling down her eyes and a goofy smile and when he told her how he inspected it she only laughed twice as hard. When she finally settled down she muttered, "oh that's hilarious". She said wiping her eyes. So the scowling InuYasha finally asked the question that stopped her laughter dead in it's tracks.

"Kagome, what's a condom?" he asked innocently. She blushed madly.

"Oh god." she said. "Umm.. It's uh ...it's ...umm... uh ...um yeah ...it's a thing... uggg just read the note on the black board." she said embarrassed. How do teachers manage to say these things while keeping a straight face. InuYasha came out a few minutes later looking humiliated and disgusted.

"Alright lets just get away from this room. why do you even come here if you have to listen to people talk about this. Or do you _WANT_ to hear them talk about it you sick perverted girl!" he accused pointing a figure at her.

INUYASHA!!! SIT SIT AND SIT! I cant believe you'd even ask me that! No I don't want to hear it but I don't have much choice in the matter! I have other subjects to ya'know! Like math and science!" she screamed stalking off somewhere.

okay people thats the end of chapter 5! I hope it was an okay chapter but this one was my longest yet so it better have been good! And I would like to thank all of my reviewers for well, reviewing **A/N**: my story, and the readers who cant or just don't like to review. Thanks a lot. And there is one special reviewer I would like to thank, because this chapter was her idea mainly, I hope you liked it **cobaltheart**. I hope I spelled it right. And im really sorry i didnt update last week. my computer wouldn't allow me to update anything. sorry. Okay I think I may have an idea for the next chapter. But I still appreciate suggestions for future chapters. If you have any feel free to submit them if you wish. You guys all rock! Peace out!


	6. School Dance

1

Chapter 6- School Dance

Kagome seethed as she walked swiftly through the halls randomly turning corners and went into a random room. Turns out she slipped unnoticed into the music room. She loved music. She enjoyed playing the guitar although her mother wouldn't allow her get one. Then she saw it, the cd players, and speakers, and a tone of CDs that students brought in. She began to sift through the CD titles. From the Red Jumpsuit Apperatus- to Green Day to Nickleback. She liked all the bands in the pile. (ME TOO!) A complete list of CDs were (not including burned CDs) Green Day, Nickleback, Avril Lavgin, The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus, Akon, Chris Brown, AFI, Cascada, Sean Paul, Eminem, Pussy Cat Dolls and The Black Eyed Peas. Then there were about nine CDs to add to the pile. '_Whoa, that's a lot of songs'_ she picked up a random burned CD and looked at the songs on it. '_Hmmm...lips of an angel, your guardian angel_, _face down, miracle, S.O.S,, Promiscuus, maneater, Beaufiful Liar, smack dat, concrete angel, amazed, sexy back, my immortal and step up. Overall old but not bad...' _she concluded. Then she got this very good idea. She began to wheel the whole set (giant speakers, and stereo on a platform. We have that at my school) into the gymnasium...

**With InuYasha...**

"Stupid, stupid wench, sitting me like that! Why I otta..." he muttered walking aimlessly in the opposite direction kagome went.

"_You otta what? Kill her? Yeah whatever!"_ his demon sneered. " _your totally in love with the bitch" _

"Yeah whatever"was his oh so smart reply. "Just shut the hell up" he muttered. He was walking when he heard some fast-paced music coming from behind him. (Man she's got it cranked! I like her style!) He followed the sound and soon he could hear lyrics.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_with out you its hard to survivvvvvve_

'_what is this, popular, music for this era? It stinks, yet it's good at the same time._' he thought entering the room the said 'Gymnasium' on the door. '_I hope this room wont get me sit.' _he thought. At the thought he shuddered. He opened the door and gaped in awe. Kagome was dancing. And she was damn good at it too!

"_Holy shit! I had no idea kagome danced so well. I wonder how men dance in this era?'_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and every time weakness I swear I can fly,_

_cant you hear my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_cant you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

_I want you in my life._

Kagome swung her her hips in tune to the fast music. She was dancing so hard she was starting to sweat. Although the music was hard on his ears, he couldn't move away, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the amazing dancing girl before him.

_your arms are my castle_

_your heart is my sky_

_they wipe away tears that a I cry_

_the good and the bad times weve been through them all_

_you make me rise when I fallllllll_

kagome finally noticed he was there and blushed when she saw he was staring at her. She stopped dancing and he walked over._ "_Why_'_d you stop? You were doing good." she shouted over the music.

"Because when people watch me it just gets embarrassing." she said back.

"But you're a good dancer. Don't let me stop you from moving like that. That was awesome."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You wanna dance with me?"

"I don't know how..." he looked away, a blush stared to form on his cheeks.

"Don't worry I'll show you how." she said. It took only a little while for InuYasha to get used to kagome moving up against him, but he did eventully. They grinded for the remainder of the song. They both had emotion bubbling inside of them.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and every time weakness I swear I can fly,_

_cant you hear my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_cant you feel my heart beat slow, I cant let you go_

_I want you in my life._

Next a slow song came on. One of Kagome's favorite songs. It reminded her of InuYasha. It was called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She showed InuYasha how to dance slow in the last song. So they were ready to dance to this whole song together.

_When I see your smile_

_the tears roll down my face_

_I cant replace_

_and now that im stronger ve figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

"You know InuYasha, this song kind of reminds me of you" said Kagome

"Yeah? How come?" he asked softly.

"Wel, wasn't it you who promised to protect me?"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you not hear the lyrics? ' I will never let you fall, ill stand up with you forever, ill be there for you through it all, even if savin' you sends me to heaven!' that sounds like you!"

"Yeah.I guess it does." he said gently. '_And so does the rest of the lyrics' _he thought

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

InuYasha had, had enough of this. He pulled kagome closer to him and wrapped his arms possessively around her. He took his hand and guided it to his shoulder, and silently told her she could lean on his shoulder. She gladly complied. She wrapped her arms tighter around InuYasha and lost her hands in his tangled, untamed, silver, mane. She grinned from ear to ear when InuYasha rested his head on top of hers.

_ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one _

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

InuYasha, gently cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger, he lifted her head so he could look into her liquid brown eyes. They held many emotions. Confusion, happiness, calmness, peace, and one other emotion he couldn't recognize.

"Kagome" he whispered, his head lowering.

'_I-is he gonna- again?!'_ she stood completely still, unsure of what to do. He lided his eyes and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. That was it. She lost control of her body entirely. She tightened her hold on him again and kissed him back. He tightened his hold on her as well and deepened the kiss.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

By the end of the song they were making out. InuYasha licked her lip, asking permission. She granted it eagerly opening her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began exploring his new territory, as his hands traced her body, feeling her curves but not going anywhere extremely inappropriate. Kagome's hands went up to InuYasha's ears and began rubbing their bases. He low growl erupted from InuYasha's throat, almost like a pur. Then they had to pull away because of there need to breath. And sothey simply stood there looking into eachther's eyes for the reminder of the CD...

A/N Hey peeps! I hope you liked thischpter. This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote. PARTY AT MY PLACE!. Nah im just kidding. Review and tell me what you thought, and some suggestions please!!!! oh and i dont own any of the songs or InuYasha!!! i forgot to say that earlier...


	7. Dinner And Wounds

1

Chapter 7- Dinner And Wounds

kagome slowly walked to the kitchen in thought while InuYasha walked silently beside her, their footsteps echoing softly in the dark halls. Kagome shivered. It was FREEZING in the school! '_Im gonna have to find the school's furnace or something'_ she thought. '_But right now, what are we going to do for food?'_as if on cue, her stomach gave off a soft growl. InuYasha looked at her funnily and smirked but didn't say anything. She only blushed, widening the smirk. '_Oh Kami why me?'_she thought losing her blush slightly but she shivered again, this time InuYasha noticed. '_Alright, we'll go down to the cafeteria and see what we have and ration it. We only eat what we need a day. That way we wont run out-'_ her thoughts were cut short by something warm being draped upon her shoulders. Something bright red with the scent of a light sweat and pine. She turned her head and saw none other than InuYasha wearing his red pants and his white undershirt. He had given Kagome his overcoat.

"Thank you InuYasha." she said grabbing it and wrapping it around her body.

"Keh, whatever" he huffed and averted his gaze to the opposite wall, slightly blushing. Kagome giggled at his antics and brushed it off. Then, InuYasha spoke up. "What are we gonna do for food? Your starving. I can tell because you may not be talkin' but your stomach wont shut up." he plastered on his infamous smirk, causing her to blush madly. In his eyes there was a mischievous, evil glint in his eyes, which told kagome he was very amused. Just then his stomach growled, softly but surly. He pouted while Kagome laughed.

"Come on InuYasha, you may say your not hungry, but your stomach wont shut up!" she said mimicing his words. A scowl formed across his face. She. Was. NOT. Supposed to be making fun of him, it was supposed to be the other way around. But before he could complain and regain control of the situation, kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cafeteria. " alright InuYasha. IM making the food this time. Since last time you nearly put the school on fire... now what to make..." she said sifting through cupboards and saw a few ckae mixes for those special occasions. She smirked as she took a marble one out. Even though chocolate was her favorite, she didn't know if InuYasha could have chocolate. He WAS part dog demon after all. '_Better safe than sorry'_ she decided on the angel food cake. She grabbed all the supplies she needed and told InuYasha what she was making. "InuYasha, we are not doing this often so don't get used to it but since it's our first day, im making a cake for dinner! An angel food cake. I think youll like it!" she said cheerfully.

"Not if you make it..." he mumbled.

"Im sorry care to repeat that InuYasha?" sh said in a threatening tone not looking up from her mixing bowl.

"N-no!" he said cowardly. He cringed at how pathetic his voice sounded. '_Well thats to be expected after being sat for so long you kinda learn to dread it!'_ he assured himself.

"InuYasha! Will you come here a moment?! I need you for a bit!" she summoned him into the kitchen. He obediently complied and walked into the room. (**Now when it comes to baking, I have no clue what im talking about so bear with me here! I don't know what goes into angel food cake so suck it up if you do!)**

"What?" he asked lazily strolling into the kitchen. He watched her with mild interest as Kagome , like a hurricane, ran about the room, trying her best to do everything correctly. She stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Can you please get me the flour over there? It's that huge white bag." she said bussing herself again. Just then an evil idea came to mind for InuYasha. He would go along with this...for now.

"Yeah sure thing." he said formulating an mischievous plot. '_Uh-oh'_ thought kagome. She had no idea what she was in for...

The cake was finally in the oven and starting to bake. Kagome leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief, and satisfaction. Just then she heard something, a small chuckle. She looked up. InuYasha was there hold the bag of flour.

"InuYasha? What are you doing with the bag of flour?" she asked, fearing the answer. "Wait don't answer tha-offfffff." she was cut short by a ball of flour hitting her in the forehead. As she wiped the flour from her face and eyes, she heard InuYasha roaring with laughter. She opened her eyes to see him doubled over laughing so hard. "Whats so funny" she asked walking over to him. He was too weak to move, all because he was laughing so hard. She grabbed the flour and dumped half on his head and ran for the high hills around the cafeteria. He stopped laughing in an instant and began the chase...

About 15 minutes later the were both, hot, and covered in one substance or another, mainly flour. Kagome look like a half demon herself almost. Her hair was mostly a dusty white. As was her already pale skin and clothes. InuYasha was in the same boat. He was just a white as Kaogme was. When Kagome stopped laughing she said, " I thin I should go check on the cake" she said earning a shrug from InuYasha. She went in to see a beautifully baked cake, just waiting to be pulled out of the oven and eaten. She reached in, not having any oven mitts and painfully pulled the cake out. She nearly dropped it on the way to putting it onto the counter. She examined her hands. A mild burn and each finger, knuckle, and a bit on her palms. Blood was slowly making it's way to the surface of her skin. She hissed. "Ouch. That hurts"

"Hey wench! You okay in there? I smell blood." Halliard InuYasha from the next room, concern leaking into his voice, ever so slightly. You could only pick it up if you knew him well enough. The only people who could possibly pick it up were Sango, Miroku and shippo. Kagome could without a doubt pick it up. She knew him inside and out and yet he still surprised her sometimes.

"Im fine don't worry, though I may need your help!" she called back. InuYasha was in front of her in a flash.

"Show me your hands wench!" he ordered. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Ill live."

"I said, show me, your hands" he ground out through clenched teeth. One of his fangs were sticking out his bottom lip. That only happened when he was _real_ pissed off. She shivered under his intense golden gaze and shifted her weight. She slowly showed him her hands. "You call this nothing? Boy kagome..." he said annoyed. '_What to do, what to do_' he said examining the wounds.

"_Lick her wounds_!_ They'll heal faster and better. Lick her wounds!_" his demon screamed. He nodded and carried kagome bridal style to the nurses office which had a bed just down the hall way. He remembered seeing it before going into the sex ed room. He shuddered at the thought as he laid kagome down on the bed and sat down beside her in a chair. '_Oh boy, Kagome please don't kill me...'_ he thought bringing her hand to his mouth. He began to gently, lovingly, lick her wounds. Cleaning the blood off and everything.

Kagome went wide-eyed. What on earth was he doing!? Why was he licking her wounds? Although she had to admit it felt good. It took the worst of the pain out of it, so that it barely hurt at all. As he licked a little more, the pain went away entirely. She finally realized how red she must be right now. He let go and repeated the processes with her other hand. She looked over her hand that InuYasha just finished with. No big burn marks! There should have been. Now it was just a little pink where the burn was. Not a big break in the skin anymore. Where there was a break in the skin there was nothing more then a thin line. She attempted to pull her hand way saying, "thank you InuYasha. But it's okay now" but he looked up and his eyes flashed crimson red. She gasped softly and gave him her hand back. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she was enjoying his little ministrations. She didn't know why, but she did. Soon he had finished licking her wounds and slid a hand under her shoulders and another under her knees and carried her back to the cafeteria to have their 'dinner'.

**A/N–** OMG! Im like, so sorry I didn't update for so long! I've been sick and baseball has been getting in the way and stuff. But when I did get the time I just didn't feel like it. Man I need to learn how to put you guys first huh? Lol. Oh well, here is my chapter 7! Hope you like it! I know it was really weird but I try! I did my best to make it as awkward a possible!


	8. Bedtime

1

Chapter 8- Bedtime

Over dinner there was nothing more then an awkward silence. Kagome kept glancing at InuYasha while she ate her piece of cake. She ate it slowly and kept looking at her hands. _'No break in the skin. Their should be one. A very small one but still..._'she thought. She remembered when she first burnt it there was a small droplet of blood that grew with each passing second. She continued to eat and so did InuYasha, until he had finally had enough. He had felt her eyes on him for the longest time. Or at least since she started glancing at him between bites of her cake. Sometimes he would sneak glances at her when he thought she was looking at her hand and sometimes she caught him and averted her gaze, slightly pink faced. He also turned pink faced and turned away also. Then he felt her looking again and he snapped.

"What?!" she snapped venomously. She flinched and turned away. She hadn't expected that.

'_What's up with him?' _

'_What's up with her?'_

"Why did you do it?" she finally had the guts to ask him. She had been worried about asking him for awhile. What would he say? But she needed to know.

"Do what?" he asked purposely playing the 'stupid' act. He really was hoping she wouldn't ask. This was one of those things you don't explain easily.

"You know exactly what im talking about. And just in case im wrong, why did you lick my burns, and how did they heal so fast like that? Was it some sort of magic or something?"

He finally looked at her with sad eyes. He so totally in for it. '_Oh Kami knew it was just a matter of time before she killed me...'_ he looke her stright in the eyes and prepared himslef to awnser her questions.

"No, it wasn't exactly magic..." he began. "How exactly do I explain it? Dog demons possess some kind of special saliva (eww) that help heal injuries and it also prevents it from scarring." he said bluntly. '_Now please don't sit me to hell kagome.'_ he mentally pleaded with her. He closed his eyes as if expecting a sit from her. He flinched when warmth engulfed him. He opened his eyes wide. And saw kagome was embracing him. He hesitated for a brief moment and unsure of what to do, wrapped his arms shyly around her, as if he was afraid she would bite him. Kagome could tell he was tense and whispered in his ear,

"Im not mad InuYasha, I appreciate what you did for me. Thank you." this took InuYasha completely by surprise, although he relaxed a bit and held her tighter.

"You sure your not mad?" he asked suspiciously. "I'd hate to be woken up in the middle of the night by being sat to hell" he visibly cringed at the thought and kagome laughed.

"No, no ,no InuYasha. Im not mad. Not at all." she giggled at the confused and surprised look on his innocent face. He looked like an innocent puppy who thought he did something wrong. His ears were half dropped which added to the to the appearance. '_He looks so cute!'_ she thought mentally giggling. Then she got an idea. "Hey InuYasha? Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"I fun game. I used to play this all the time. It's called hide and seek. one person counts to say, 30 while the other one hides. The one who was counting has to find the one hiding. When they're found, then they have to be it and count."

"Okay fine wench. Your on. Who's it?" kagome giggled and poked him.

"Tag your it." (In know that a different game but it's what we do when there's only two people playing!)

"Hey! kagome!" he shouted as kagome began running.

"Start counting InuYasha!" she called over her shoulder, trying to get as far away as possible in 30 seconds. Thing is that he may have scent and hearing on his side, but she knew where everything was. She rushed into the janitor's office and pushed aside a ceiling tile and got a ladder just as she mentally counted to 30. She hastily climbed up the ladder and pushed it away, knowing full well that InuYasha heard it. She then closed the ceiling tile leaving a small crack so she could see and made herself comfortable in a way she could see him, but not the other way around. She didn't move or make a sound as she heard him enter the room and come to the back. She barley breathed. He looked like he was going to give up and leave but then he looked up and smirked. He was pretty much making eyes contact with her. And she mentally gasped. He jumped up powerfully and ripped down the ceiling tile revealing kagome. She gasped and nearly fell but she caught herself. "How did you know and how long have you known?"

"I followed your scent and I knew since you left. You really underestimate my demonic senses kagome" te teased. She stuck her tongue out at him then she realized something. How was she going to get down.

"Err, InuYasha? How about helping me down?" she asked innocently while giving him the puppy dog eyes. She knew she had him if she used the puppy eyes. He sighed and jumped up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her down safely to the ground. As soon as she was back on her feet kagome yawned, a tired yan that told InuYasha that it was bedtime for her.

"Alright wench bedtime. Let's go." she didn't even have the energy to ask where she was going to sleep. She just followed behind, very slowly. InuYasha grunted with impatience and turned around, catching Kagome by surprise. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried into the nurses office again and placed her on the bed. And told her to lie down. She complied and then felt herself being wheeled out of the room, down the hallway and into the cafeteria by the time he stopped she was fast asleep. InuYasha sat on the edge of the bed, listening to her deep breathing. Her breaths were long and soft. Her hair flew over the pillow with a few locks hanging over her shoulder, and her bangs were nearly covering her loosely closed eyes. Her lips were sightly parted and she had shifted onto her side. One hand was up by her head and the other was on the side of the mattress, as if she were holding on to something, like shippo. She looked like shippo was cuddling with her and she was holding him in her sleep. In her sound slumber, she sighed in content and InuYasha also eventually fell asllep at the foot of the bed.

A/N– well there's chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to all reviewers u to now. You guys rock. And I'll update soon, hopfully.


	9. Wake Up Worries

**1**

Chapter 9- Wake Up Worries

InuYasha groaned lightly and his eyes gradually flicked open. He groaned again as he sat up, surveying his surroundings. His eyes landed upon the sleeping form of Kagome, in the same position as last night. He unconsciously smiled as he looked over the girl. Her raven hair splashed about the pillow, shining in the newly up sun's pale golden light. Her chest rose and fell to her slow, steady breathing. He sighed in content and took and deep breath welcoming the scent of Kagome. She smelled of vanilla and lavender with a hint of white roses. He thought over everything. He thought about how he had met her. He had been pinned to the sacred tree for 50 years until Kagome fell down the well. She ran into trouble and ran towards the tree blindly searching for help. It was her desperate cries for help that had made him awaken from suspended animation. When she was, literally, in a bind with him, because of mistress centipede, he had basically forced her to release him, otherwise, they'd both end up dead. She reached as far as she could, grasped the arrow in his chest and pulled it out, releasing him. He murdered mistress centipede and tried to kill Kagome as well. He grimaced at the thought. He wanted to kill her then, but he defiantly didn't now. The thought reminded him of his goal that he desperalty wanted to achieve: to be a full fledged demon.

'_But if I do turn into a full fledged demon how will I react to Kagome...and the others?'_ he thought miserably. In his mind, it was ether one or the other. How much did he want to be friends with Miroku, Sango and Kagome? And just how much did he want to become a full blooded demon? Where did he stand right now? To many questions were running through his head at once so he shook his head to clear his mind. All at once he began thinking of the terrifying realization of the first time he transformed into a full demon. he lost control of everything. He could hardly speak, his demon was in control. '_This is ridiculous! The power I wanted so badly, the power I desired, it wasn't like that...'_ he thought miserably remembering the time he nearly hurt Kagome the first time he turned. It took all his will power and everything in him to stop the assault his demon wanted to inflict on Kagome.

"**You know very well I would never hurt her now"** his demon sneered and left before he could answer back.. His heart filled with dread as he remembered the time he killed those bandits what seemed like so long ago. He remembered how long it took to wash off all that blood, how the stench of the blood alone nearly drove him mad, and if it weren't for Kagome, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself for it.

Kagome had been there for him when noone else was. she was there through thick and thin. She had even promised him to never leave him, but how long would she be able to keep that promise? His heart's dread was replaced by pride and unlimbited happiness as he thought about the time Kagome said she wanted to stay with him. Down by the well how she asked him if she could stay. He vividly remembered all of the emotion the flicked through her chocolate orbs that afternoon. He remembered that day as perfectly as he remembered the days he'd slain the many bandits.

As soon as the thought of becoming a full demon crossed his mind, his heart filled with dread and happiness at the same time. He knew it would be a better sweet ending for him if he became a full demon. If he stayed half demon however, he could be with all his friends, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and yes, even the little bratShippo. He could continue to have their love and friendship and kill only at will, not because it's a craving. This made his heart fill with nothing but complete content. Then he remembered something. Something distant, like something from a long forgotten dream, he could think of nothing more then what Kagome had once said to him.

_Flashback_

"_InuYasha your perfect just the way you are. I mean, who cares if you're a half demon. I don't. And nether does Miroku, or Sango." said her smiling face and InuYasha looked at her with a look asking_ '_how can you sat that?'_ _she giggled and turned back to the old god tree smiling that beautiful smile of hers_.

_Flashback ends_

her words echoed in his head for quite some time before he could finally register what she had said. It was clear now. He would not become a full blooded demon, if he did that, he knew that he would only kill the ones he loved, forcing them to die and suffer a needless death. He shuddered at the thought of seeing Kagome's dead body. Dead, lifeless staring at him blankly, reflecting in the lightning that flashed around them, a puddle her deep crimson blood around her, soaking her. A gash in her side and a slit throat and other bloody scratches covered her body.

InuYasha shook his head violently to rid himself of the awful image. Then he heard something. A whimper. Of fear. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and was surprised to see Kagome's face pale. She looked absolutely terrified. She tossed and turned as if desperately trying to escape something that wished her dead.

"No InuYasha...don't do it...please..." she whimpered fearfully. InuYasha's eyes flashed fear and concern. '_She's dreaming about me? Why? I must be doing something bad if she's this scared' _he thought clutching her hand. A flash of salt water entered his nostrils and he looked down to see a single tear roll down her face, and drip of her chin. She woke up screaming.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/–**_ oooooooooh what happened in Kagome's dream? You guys are probably guessing it right now and guessing right. I'll update eventually. But my eventually is like your forever...hehehe...he sighs and shakes head at myself


	10. The Greatest Gift

1

Chapter 10- The Greatest Gift

"InuYasha..." she whispered. "Help..." she tossed again, her back facing InuYasha. He pulled his claws gently through her ebony hair in attempt to calm her. He was never really one with words. He tried his best with a

"Shhhhhhh it's okay Kagome, im right here. Don't be afraid." but that was the best he could do."

_Blackness. Complete_, _empty, silent black. Kagome fought the black, but it only pulled her deeper with invisible arms sucking her farther into the black void. She was left floating there as if in water. It was thick, almost to thick to breathe. she could feel her hair floating around her. Where was she? Then with a quick, startling flash of lightning, she saw floating red hearts all in a row. Then it was dark again. They resembled glass hearts, so fragile you could shatter them if you touch them. She tried to speak but found herself unable to move. She powerless, helpless in this lost world of black. Her fear mounting as she tried to move her body, but it, like her jaw, was stuck. Only her thoughts could move. Just then did she hear a shatter in the black. A shatter of glass and lightning flashed again. Revealing one of the red hearts only now she knew why they were red. The one shattered held a red substance. Blood. And it was coming closer, painstakingly closer. As the blood moved closer, she could feel an unimaginable, unexplainable, pain overwhelm her heart. It was like it was being crushed and bleeding until there was nothing left but the wound never healed. The blood was endless. Every so often another heart would break and the pain would intensify. She found herself mentally screaming in pain. Then she found she was able to move her jaw freely. But nothing else. "InuYasha..." then a white light surrounded her and she saw a black shadowy figure. As it came closer she could see dog ears and the red of his haori. It was InuYasha. Had he come to save her?! When she saw his facial expression and heard his words her hope was crushed._

"_Kikyo? Kikyo! Kikyo I was look-... Kagome... sorry I was looking for Kikyo..."he turned to leave but Kagome spoke up._

"_No InuYasha don't do it please!" she said unshed tears finally fell for him again. "Please InuYasha don't leave me here!" he turned around and suddenly looked very angry. His lips were curled up in a threatening snarl._

"_Wench! Shut up!"_

"_But I thought you said you would protect me!" _

"_That was a long time ago! I have no use for you, kikyo is back and looking for me and now she will help me find the shards. So shut up, go home, and never come back!" without waiting for a reply he turned and left leaving her alone in the darkness once again._

Kagome shot up with a gasp so strong she nearly swallowed her tongue. Panting not knowing that InuYasha was beside her. She broke down crying. InuYasha , unsure of what to do, grabbed hold of her arms and gently pulled her into an embrace. She gasped but limply fell against his chest to tired to fight or be afraid. She let her silent sobs fall down her cheeks. Her face now wet and puffy from crying. Her brown eyes held an unimaginable terror like InuYasha had scarcely seen before in her eyes. He could tell she was more then just scared. She heart broken temporarily. That was always a bad sign in Kagome. When her sobs finally died down to silent tears streaming down her face he asked,

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he said it so softly she wasn't sure if it was him or not. He rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion, slowly, gradually calming her down and stopping the unchecked flow of tears. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"W-was it all just, Just a dream? InuYasha? You won't abandon me for Kikyo while we're looking for searching for the shards right?" she asked, her voice with rising hope.

"No Kagome. Why? Was that what happened in your dream?" Kagome nodded and proceeded to tell InuYasha what happened in her dream.

"Oh Kagome" he whispered as he hugged her tight. She aloud herself to be hugged and eventually hugged him in return.

"Thank you." she whispered. His only response was to hug her tighter. "InuYasha. I have something I wanna tell you before I lose the courage to say this. She said into his chest. InuYasha released her and she looked at him with...was that fear in her eyes?

"InuYasha all I can say right now so I don't lose my nerve is ...I love...you" she looked away with InuYasha staring at her in utter shock. _'How is this possible? Hoe can she love me?...a half breed?'_ he placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Why?...why do you love me? Im a half breed."

"I told you before InuYasha stop degrading yourself. Theres nothing wrong with what you are. I don't' care that your half demon." she said gaining confidence only to be crushed when she ended. InuYasha looked into her eyes and saw that this wasnt a joke. Without a farther thought he kissed her.

**A/– Hope you liked it. The nightmare was based on one I had once. It's really scary. ** Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I think this was my best chapter yet. But tell me what you think! Jaa!


	11. Scene Change

1

Chapter 11- Scene Change

"_I told you before InuYasha stop degrading yourself. Theres nothing wrong with what you are. I don't' care that your half demon." she said gaining confidence only to be crushed when she ended. InuYasha looked into her eyes and saw that this wasnt a joke. Without a farther thought he kissed her._

Kagome gasped in surprise which gave the half demon the opening to force his tongue into her mouth, gaining dominance. Kagome gasped again when she felt him playing with her tongue, encouraging her to play along. A few more seconds went passed before she kissed back and deepened the kiss yet again and gaining control in the process. InuYasha and Kagome both fought for dominance but in the end InuYasha won the battle. Kagome submitted to him and they kept this rythem going until they needed air. InuYasha looked into his eyes and said,

" I love you to Kagome. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words." he was blushing because of what had just transpired and so was Kagome but they weren't paying to much attention to their blush. They were looking into eachother's eyes having the best conversation of their lives. Nothoing. Neither of them saud nothing. Everything they wished to say was writtedin their eyes for the other to see. Emotion flicked through both InuYasha's and Kagome's eyes. InuYasha felt panic rise when he saw Kagome's eyes begin to well with tears.

" what's wrong Kagome?... I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

She smiled and hugged him. " no InuYasha. You did nothing wrong. These are happy tears. Im just so happy right now, that's all"

InuYasha grinned. "I doubt your as happy as me right now."

" now why would you say that InuYasha?"

"Because, love, you love me. You just made me the happiest being around."

"Me as well" there was another silence of a few minutes. 3 minutes. 5 minutes. 10 minutes of just looking at eachother. Until Kagome tried to stifle a yawn which made InuYasha grin. Knowing that InuYasha saw it Kagome spoke up, " I'd say it was time for bed, both of us." she said noting how tired InuYasha's eyes looked.

"Now, now Kagome I'm not sure it's a good idea to take me to bed with you. I mean, I don't think either of us are ready for a brat just yet." he smirked making Kagome blush a deep shade of crimson.

"I didn't mean it like that." she said softy still blushing. InuYasha, holding his smirk, came up from behind her and and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

"I know," he said, "I'm sure you didn't" he said somewhat sarcastically.

"Alright, alright enough now. It's time to get some sleep. InuYasha got into the bed and Kagome followed suit. She blushed at the feeling of having him so close. Each part of their bodies were touching. (Yes even certain places I dare not mention, just for humor!!) She blushed harder as she felt him become hard. And tried her best to ignore it. He wrapped his arms around her and within minuts she was asleep. A little while later, he fell asleep breathing in her scent.

**Scene change**

a little kitsune ran along through the village and into the hut of the elderly priestess keade. There he saw Sango, Miroku and the elder woman keade. He ran over to Miroku and hopped onto his shoulder, still panting a slight bit, he asked, "Miroku, Sango? When are InuYasha and Kagome coming back? You don't suppose anything happened to them do you? It's been almost an entire day already and they're still not back. What do you think is the hold up?"

" Aye child. Ye are correct. What do ye suppose delays InuYasha and Kagome?"

Sango, who was currently polishing the hirikostu (sp?) spoke up. "My first guess is that InuYasha started another fight with Kagome. I mean, come on it's not like it would be the first time!" she said. Miroku nodded.

"I can't say for sure, because I get the feeling that, that is not the case, however that is most probable. You don't suppose that kagome's friends in her era locked them up somewhere do you?" he asked, which earned him a smack on the head from Sango.

"You really need to get those thoguhts out of your head monk." she said. Keade sweat dropped and shippo merely sighed.

"Idiot. He'll never learn." he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking downward and shaking his head. Miroku's wandering hand found it's new destination and Sango turned red, a mix of rage and a blush. She wacked him on the head once again leaving him laying on the ground twitching with a stupid, perverted smile on his face and unholy thoughts going through his head. Keade got up and fetched a cloth and soaked it in water from the hut. She returned to miroku and placed it on his head.

"Oh dear shippo I believe you may be correct. I don't think he will ever learn."

**A/– I would have kept going into Inu and kag's morning but I really don't feel like it right now. Oh well just enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanx to all reviwers and readers so far! I really appreciate the support.**

**Just because I think I'll give you the title of the next chapter**. '_**Bath time trouble'**_


	12. Bath Time Troubles

1

Chapter 12- Bath Time Trouble

**After A Few Days**...

"InuYasha. We both need to take a shower. We both stink a bit." she said. InuYasha's face hosted a look of utter shock but covered it up with his usual scowl.

"Keh! I ain't gotta do nothing! You reek of filth and stuff. I don't smell that bad. You're the one who needs a shower wench!" he said. Kagome's cheerful face darkened and her eyes held and angry fire, if looks could kill, InuYasha would be dead and gone. InuYasha held his scowl even though he feared what was coming.

"InuYasha! Sit boy! What a thing to say to a girl! And this girl to!" that's really mean InuYasha how could you?!" she asked fuming. She turned on her heel after giving him a curt look and stomped off. InuYasha watched her go relieved he wasent getting sat again. Then, as if reading his mind, agome yelled out, "SIT BOY!! SIT SIT SIT BOY!!"

"Oh brother..." he grunted as he picked himself up. "Oh bot did I ever get her mad now. I better find a way to say sorry..." he grimaced at the word and strode out of the room and down a random direction, which happened to be left. '_Now what do girls like?_' he thought. '_ umm...maybe I should check out the forbidden room...the girls bathroom I think kagome calls it...'_ he said and found his way there. He entered the door and saw nothing but stalls and looked into them and only saw toilets and toilet paper. He stalked out and tried wandering the halls for any inspiration. Soon he came to the girls locker room next to the gymnasium. '_Is that the same as the girls bathroom?' _he asked walking in and saw showers. He recognized them from kagome's house bathroom. He walked in and saw little mini lockeres and found one with Kagome's scent. He opened it up and found soaps, shampoo and conditioner. He took the soap and walked out and ran around tring to find kagome. He finally found her back in the cafiteria sitting at a random seat. InuYasha sat down in front of her with his back to her sitting in his dog stance. Kagome looked up and gasped.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked. Kagome didnt answer and InuYasha took that as a yes. Suddenly he whipped around, hair flowing behind him, shining in the man-made light. He shoved the soaps into her hands and turned back around. Kagome looked at what was in her hands a blushed. How had he gotten these? Did he see the under wear, bras and extra cloths in there to? Why did he do this? Duh! She mentally slapped herself. This was his way of apologizing! Giving her soap was probably one of the best things he could have given her, given the place they were in. She got up and walk around to the front of InuYasha. She squated diwn in front of him and smiled at him. He looked at her and she said, "I forgive you" she whispered. InuYasha smiled a small genuine smile and Kagome pressed her forehead to his and touched his face gently with a soft hand. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed softly. InuYasha slowly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and pulled away after a short but sweet kiss.

"Let's go take a shower." He said standing up with her. She nodded and showed him to the men's locker room. He smirked at the thought of already knowing where it was. She pushed him in and followed him in. (**Don't worry nothings gonna happen! No lemons and no limes, nothing!)** As soon as InuYasha began to undress him self Kagome turned around blushing. InuYasha smirked at her reaction and decided to tease her about it later. If he'd known that taking a shower was gonna be this much fun he would have done it long ago. She, keeping her back to him and walking sideways so she wouldn't see anything went to fetch a towel. When she returned she tossed it to him.

"Here. Cover up." she blushed 100 shades of red.

"Awwe whatsamatter Kagome? Don't you like the view?" he asked smirking like an idiot. She blushed even deeper and InuYasha chuckled. He could smell her arousal and decided not to push it considering he was getting aroused to. He could feel it in southern regions. He wrapped the towel securely around his waist and gave kagome the okay to turn around. She did and walked over to the shower and put down the soaps she'd been holding so she could show him how to work the shower. She waved him over and explained how to mix the hot water and the cold water to make the preferable temperature.

"Think you got it?" she asked. Getting up, grabbing her soaps and getting ready to leave ready to leave. InuYasha nodded noting that she wasn't red anymore from the little predicament he had put her in. She walk out the door and into the girl's locker room. She opened her locker and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and stripped herself of her clothes. She placed them in her locker to prevent them from getting wet. She set her stuff on the shelf and turned the water on and put it to the perfect bath temperature. She wet her hair and grasped her garnis frutis shampoo(**that is good stuff!**), placed the desirable amount and lathered her hair. When she felt it was washed she dipped her head out of the warm water and tossed it all over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. When she could run her fingers through all of her hair she rinsed her hair thoroughly and repeated the steps with the conditioner. Then, with an elastic she always wore around her wrist, she tied her hair up into a bun so that it wouldnt get soapy. She reached for her strawberry scented olay ribbons body wash. She flipped the cape and lathered her body with the moisturizing substance. When she was sure she smelled nice and that she was clean of dirt and other substances she rinsed all the body wash off and let her ebony hair down in a swoosh. It came down like a waterfall of black silk. She wrung the water out of her hair and turned the taps so that the water coming from the tape ceased. She grabbed one of two towels and used one to dry her hair throughly and wrap her hair in it. She used the second one to slowly dry her body. When she got to her legs she realized that she needed t shave...bad! (**Ever get that girls? Where you get out of the shower and realize that you need to shave but forgot to?**) She huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She secured the towel around her waist and walked over to her locker again and dug through her bags contents and almost cut her finger on the sharp blade of a razer. She had no shaving cream so she just put water on her legs and shaved the hair off of her legs. Twenty minutes later she ran her hands up and down her shin, admiring the glow of her shapely legs and the silky smoothness of her close shave. She felt almost no hair at all. Satisfied. She took out a pair of clean underwear from her gym bag and a bra. She put her old clothes back on since she wasn't going to go around dressed in her school's gym clothes. She'd freeze! It was cold enough in her green school skirt and blouse. She shivered involuntarily. She slid the skirt on and pulled the blouse on and got a brush out of her bag. **(God. You'd think that she'd planned this**) she brushed her hair and smiled at her appearance. She looked pretty. The way her wet raven black hair framed her heart-shaped face and her twinkling brown eyes made her look all the more alluring. She struck a cute pose in mirror and walk out after putting all her stuff back into it's proper place. When she walk out she was interrogated by none other then InuYasha.

"Where have you been!!? you were in there for the longest time.!"

"FYI InuYasha, a girl has certain things she has gotta do. Like shave and wash thouroughly. Etc..."

"Keh whatever." he said grumbling something about women and their stupid hygienic needs. "Why couldn't they take shorter showers" she heard him mutter but that was all she heard before he was to far up ahead to hear anymore. She smiled amd just followed behind him back to the cafeteria for Kagome to cook some food.

**A/– Hope you guys all liked this chapter!** **I know I did! I actually found it fun to write it. I guess thats why it's my longest chapter eh? Tell me what you think in your review! **

_Hint, Hint)_


	13. Author's Note Help!

1

Okay before we even get to the the story I just wanna say OMG IM SORRY! I didnt update becuz I was lazy and for a week I was at hockey school. I nearly DIED!!!! it was so rigorous it was crazy!! But still yeah I no! But we have a problem. Same as before, I don't know what should happen. If ANYONE has any ideas voice em. I don't care what they are just tell what you want to happen and ill pick the best one. I may even use other ideas for other chapters. But I got nothing! Help! Sorry guys and thanks a bunch!


	14. Its In The School! Part One

1

Chapter13/14- It's In The School

Kagome walked into the cafeteria just as InuYasha started rummaging through the cupboards, untidily throwing things in a random direction, undoubtedly serching for ramen. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She shook her head as she walked forward to attempt to kick him out and get him away from the cupboards. As soon as InuYasha saw her he held up his hands as if he were innocent and kicked a random ramen box away with his foot quickly. A goofy grin plastered on his face and his puppy ears drooped. He made his eyes droop making it look like he was innocent. Kagome huffed, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She didnt even need to speak. The message was written clearly across her face. "GET OUT!"suddenly he looked very afraid.

"Ehe hi kagome... I was just...uhhh...making sure we had enough stuff for tonight...yeah thats it...I just remembered I forgot Tetsuiga it the lock-her room. Later!" he began dashing past her, through the door and down the hall. A smirk of victory played its way across her lips as she listening to InuYasha scamper away. She wasnt even planning to sit him but that was a good idea... she'd have to remember to thank him later.giving off a small giggle at her own though she looked at the ramen InuYasha had picked out. She could feel his presence right outside the cafeteria door, just out side her reach. She shook her head at his antics.

"Alright InuYasha. Tonight you can have your ramen." she sighed giggling at a mental picture of InuYasha eating ramen. Taking it in by gulps at a time and how funny he looked when it was hanging out his mouth and he looked up at her with curious eyes. He looked like a puppy who thinks he might get another treat. As gross as it was, Kagome mentally laughed at him. She began preparing and gathering everything she'd need for making the ramen.

InuYasha ran panicked passed Kagome and into the hallway stopping outside the door where she couldn't see him. He couldn't see her but he could hear her.

'_This is stupid. What am I hiding for? It's only Kagome.' _ He thought. But then another, more reassuring thought crossed his mind. _'a very irritated kagome who was more then likely ready to sit me if I didn't get the hell outta there. After all, who would want to be sat like that? Getting plowed into the ground at the speed of sound is not fun!'_ he shook his head violently as if someone asked him if he wanted to be sat. then he heard something pleasing to his ears.

"Alright InuYasha. Tonight you can have your ramn."

It was Kagome. She was giving him ramen tonight! Whoo hoo!. He mentally jumped for joy. Hey! He was a growing boy! He needed his ramen! **(Coughcough yeahrightcoughcough)** soon he heard th bubbling sound of boiling water and within minutes Kagome called him in for dinner. He waited till the her second call to come in, otherwise she might get suspious that he as there the whole time. He sat down to his ramen and started heaving it inot his mouth as if he hadnt eaten in a week. Kagome rose a dilicate brow as she ate hers with manners.

"Do you need a shovel?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Whats a shove-el?" he asked, mouth completly full and kagome shook her head. This was gonna be a long time before they got out but according to her calender on her locker, they only had a week and a half to two weeks left before they got out of here.

"A _shovel_" she said strssing the word 'shovel' "is like a giant spoon that you use for scooping stuff up and tossing it somewhere else. It's a useful tool usually."

"Ohhhh" he said now that his mouth was empty, as was his bowl of ramen. Kagoem sweatdropped.

'_He ate it all in the time it took for me to explain what a shovel was. He must have been hungary.' _she thought amused. Before she could finish her dinner she felt something she thought sh'd never feel again in the present era. Her eyes went wide as fear found it's way to her. Her head snapped up looking around franticly.

"It cant be!" she cried quickly jumping to her feet, alarmed. InuYasha looked surprised and worried but stood up beside her.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?" she ignored him and started for ward walking at first and then running. InuYasha quickly catching up. " Kagome! Will you just tell me what the hell is going on?!" she didn't react. Then she said,

"InuYasha, do you fell a demonic aura around here? Any at all?" InuYasha concentated but felt nothing.

" no why?" Kagome looked even more panicked and ran faster and turned a corner. Her hand flew up to her neck and she felt the glass bottle of jewel shards round her neck. She looked at it. Alll the shards appeared to be there. But that could only mean that there was someone...or something roaming the school with a jewel shard. Apperently InuYasha got tired of being ignored and caught her around the waist. And spun her around so that her face was in his chest. He blushed a bright red and tried to move away but he held firm with both hands wrapped tightly around her slim form.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on." she made another move to escape and he growled dangerously. She froze, stiff as a board. He leaned down low her level and whispered into her ear, "Im sorry I didnt mean to scare you but will you just please tell what the hell is going on?"

"I sense a jewel shard. It's in the school InuYasha! I know it is. Let me try and find it." he let go of her and she spun around and ran off with InuYasha hot on her heels.

**A/N**– okay I think ill just leave it here for now. Thanks for your suggestions everyone. Im sorry for disappointing anyone but there will be **NO** lemons in this story. Im not good at writing anything with Figgin kissing! I couldn't write a lemon! SorryBlazingMidnightRain thank you for your suggestion. It was a good one! Now I know how to get going again...for now anyways. And for the other suggestions I got, I think I might use them. Thanks guys! YOU ROCK. Peace out!

PS haha I left it at a cliffie! lol


	15. Its In The School! Part Two

1

Chapter 15- It's In The School Part two

Kagome ran along the hallways taking sharp turns now and then around corners but each step took her closer to the someone...or _something_ that possessed the sacred jewel shard. She could feel the flow of demonic aura clearly now. It was surrounding them like a thick cloak. In addition, she could feel the presence of the shard grow stronger with each running stride she took. It was just around the next corner now. She was sure of it. She heard InuYasha say something about finally feeling the demonic aura, but she didn't reply. She had to find that shard. She was halfway to the corner, InuYasha directly behind her. Each step felt like eternity. It was so much like a dream. A dream where your running towards something but it never seems to get any closer. Then all of a sudden it rushed up to her, as if reading her thoughts. She turned the corner to see nothing. She stopped running altogether. InuYasha nearly plowed her over.

"Hey! What'cha do that for wench?!" he yelled with surprise. Kagome looked completely confused.

"Im sure it's here somewhere." she said uncertainly. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. Like a mouse being stalked by a cat. It helped that InuYasha was there, but it couldn't calm her down completely. What if it was an invisible demon? How could her half demon fight that when he couldn't see it, worse yet, what if nether of them could see it. If she could see it they'd have a chance. They proved that in the fight against Yura. (First season) she began looking around. InuYasha sensed her distress.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll be here to protect you. I wont let anything happen to you." he said trying to calm the silently frantic beauty in front of him. If under different circumstances he would have found the scene quite comical. Kagome picked this time to voice her thoughts.

"But InuYasha, what if he's invisible and we can't see it?" she said getting even more worried.

"You really do underestimate my demonic senses Kagome. I may not be able to see it but I can sure as hell sniff it out or listen for the sounds." he said right before Kagome gasped. This took him by surprise. "What's the matter Kagome?"

She didn't reply. She had just remembered something from the movie '_When A Stranger Calls'_ that the man was up in the ceiling. Gulping down her fears as best she could she looked up and saw...

**You know I really should just leave it here but people wanted longer chapters and that would just be mean. So on with the show/story whatever thingy.**

Nothing. She scanned the support beams and saw nothing. It was defiantly in this short hallway. That much she knew. Then she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her eyes widened. She whipped around and saw a mannequin with a metal sword that looking identical to the Tetsuiga! In it's chest she saw a black glow. _'That's a fragment of the shikon jewel no doubt.'_

The mannequin looked slightly bent and out of shape. but what puzzled her the most was the sword it held. Every last detail she saw on the Tetsuiga was mimicked in the dummy's sword. The handle was the same and everything. Her first thought was that it was half-demon to and didn't feel hatred for humans but when she checked InuYasha's sheath she immediately knew that she was wrong.

"Umm..InuYasha. I found the jewel shard."

"Great kagome. Pick it up already. I need another thing of ramen." he said casually. Why didn't he sense the demon. He said he could sense the demonic aura so why couldn't he sense the demon dummy? Suddenly the demon shifted it's stance from a normal stance to a battle stance, scraping the floor in the process. InuYasha's puppy ears turned in the direction of the sound. He swirled around to see the dummy. '_Well now I know why I couldn't smell it. It's not a living thing. It has no scent . It's not like Kikyo ether since Kikyo had lived once, this thing hasnt lived. Damn this things smart.'_ he finally noticed Tetsuiga and his hand went to the sword in his sheath. When he felt Tetsuiga's handle he grasped it tightly and withdrew the sword from it's sheath. Suddenly the mannequin started to look a lot like InuYasha. The ears. The hair, the eyes, the clothes everything.

"InuYasha! It must have something to do with illusion! That fake Tetsuiga might only be plastic! And-whoa what happening?!" a blue light suddenly surrounded her and a bow and arrow appeared in front of her and clattered to the ground noisily. InuYasha heard but was to buy fighting the untiring dummy. When kagome reached for the bow she suddenly felt very dizzy."InuYasha..." she said weakly and fell to her knees and collapsed unconscious next to the bow. What she failed to notice was the little black beads of very_ real _poison. When she grasped the bow they were absorbed and had an immediate effect. InuYasha heard he call and broke the connection with the dummy. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome laying on the floor unconscious. What scared him most was he smelled poison. Not much but just enough to make his stomach churn. He knelt down to find the source of the poison. He noticed the bow. Sure enough he saw the poison. For a human, it wasn't deadly. It wouldn't harm her in the least. The only reason he knew was because people used this on him when he was just little. Just after his mother died. When he woke up. There was no one left in the once overcrowded village. He turned and scowled at the demon. The dummy began walking slowly over to Kagome, as if Taunting InuYasha.

"Hey dummy! Leave Kagome alone! Your fighting me!" he said gaining the dummy's attention again. He stepped in front of Kagome to take away any access that _thing _had to Kagome.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" he shrieked. Sending numerous fragments of piercing sharp crystals at the dummy. The dummy let out a soundless screech and faded out of existence. The "Tetsuiga" it was using faded into a fine dust along with the dummy and slowly vanished leaving behind nothing but the tainted sacred jewel shard. He couldn't touch it. Not until Kagome woke up.else he might turn evil. It wouldn't be the first time. He remembered when they were stuck inside the demon's belly. When Naraku placed tainted jewel shards into the Tetsuiga, knowing InuYasha wasent strong enough to contain all that power. Because of the power overload he transformed into a full fledged demon. If it werent for Kagome, he might have slaughtered everyone. Kagome ran into the acid, well aware that it would dissolve away her human flesh and kept him from fully transforming. In result he was able to get them all out of the burning acid. Kagome and purified those tainted jewel shards. he shook his head to clear the memory and he surveyed the damage he did to the school. There were large diamond shaped crystals all over the walls, floor and ceiling. Oh man Kagome was going to kill him!!

After about an hour of pacing and waiting impatiently Kagome had finally come around. She slowly opened her coffee brown eyes and saw InuYasha in front of her. At first all he was, was a red and white blur but as the seconds passed her vision became clearer. Still a little dizzy in the head, she asked InuYasha what happened. InuYasha told her that he destroyed the demon. He didn't tell her how because she would unfortunately probably earn him a few sits when she found out in a few minutes.

"InuYasha? Where is the shard?"

"over there? He gestured behind him. She tried to stand but found the task impossible. Her body just wouldn't obey her commands.

"InuYasha. Will you please help me stand up?" muttering something about human woman being so weak he bent down and hoisted her up bridal style and brought her over to where the jewel shard lay. He set her down gently next to the jewel shard and watched in a amazement at how she simply picked up the fragment and it became it's usual pure pink color. Kagome once again tried to get to her feet and this time she managed to stand on shaky, weak legs. But unfortunately they couldn't bear her weight for long and she was sent tumbling back down to the ground in a heap. Before she hit the hard linoleum floor InuYasha caught her and picked her up again he also bent down and grabbed the jewel shard. Kagome put it into her vile of shards. When she added it to her collection it fused with the ones the had already captured. InuYasha suddenly started walking and shifted her in his arms. The movement caused her to sling her arms around his neck as he continued walking back down to the cafeteria

**A/–** sorry guys im going to end it here it's getting late. Im sooo sorry that I didn't update! But I have a good excuse this time! I was grounded off the computerplus I couldn't leave the house. For two weeks.but im back. I hope you liked this chapter. Im not sure I liked how it turned out. I think I made the chapter a little longer then the rest. thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it! Until next time later! Jaa!

PS sorry i got mixed up witht the chapters before. i was a little disoriented i guess you could say. my bad!


	16. Moments

Chapter 16- Moments

InuYasha walked swiftly and smoothly across the hallways. He was really memorizing the school. He could tell Kagome was wiped out. It was in her scent. The reek of fatigue emitted from her entire form. But you didn't have to pick it up in her scent to know she was exhausted. He could clearly see her head rolling onto his shoulder and bouncing back up again. Obviously she was trying to stay awake and alert as best she could. Her eyelids were constantly drooping from tiredness. Suddenly InuYasha stopped short and surprised Kagome when she realized after a few seconds that he'd stopped. He looked her right into her deep, tired brown eyes. She stared back lazily but tried to look alert. He looked at her sternly with his intense golden gaze. She shivered under his golden orbs and he fought back the urge to smirk.

"Sleep Kagome." he said straightly. She shook her head.

"Not yet. There is something want to talk about."

"Not right now. Your exhausted."

"But then both of us will forget. You k- owww!" her sentence of defiance was cut short when he pinched her back right between the shoulder blades.

"You'll get an s-i-t for that InuYasha!" she said clearly angry. In response he merely shrugged and pinched her again only harder.

" Dont defy me wench. IM the alfa male here. Not you." he remarked dangerously in a cool, almost cold tone. The tone of his voice almost sounded like when they'd first met. Angry, cruel and full of hate. It was similar, but not the same. She could detect concern hidden within his voice. Obviously still always trying to act tough. His tone of voice then made her blood turn to ice and almost did the same thing just now. She gave him a confused look and he realized that she didn't understand. He shook his head with annoyance and and rolled his eyes. I'll explain some other time, but for now do as i say and get some sleep. That seemed to satisfy Kagome and the relaxed. He suddenly realized how tense she'd been when he had done what he did. _'She obviously had no clue what i was talking about so for me to do that must have made her really confused ' _he figured. He could catch the scent of confusion on her when he said that alfa male speech. Now all he heard was Kagome's rhythmic breathing that had evened out, evidently she had fallen asleep.

Finally he had reached the cafeteria and walked through the doors. He could see through the window tops and knew the snow was slowly melting. That meant it was only a matter of time before they would bust out of the school. He stalked through to the other side o the cafeteria to the bed from the nurse's office. He gently placed kagome down on the bed and covered her up with the thin covers.

' _they're to thin'_ he thought and he got an idea. With a huff he shrugged off his heavy red Haori and gently draped it over her sleeping form. Kagome rolled over and yawned slightly but never woke up. She left enough space for InuYasha to lie down next to her if he wanted. He succumbed and got in te bed next to Kagome and drew her close. Kagome smiled in her sleep.

"InuYasha" she murmured softly in such a small voice even InuYasha's sense of hearing almost didn't pick it up. He smirked that Kagome recognized him even in her slumber and she even turned into him. Damn this bitch was good! Her face was now in the chest, which was still covered by his white Yukata and her hands were clutching his shirt possessively. This caused InuYasha to widen his smirk. Who would have guessed that his sweet little innocent Kagome would be possessive at all? He wrapped a strong arms around her slim profile and brought her all that much closer and she smiled again and sighed contently in her sleep. InuYasha carefully, so not to wake her, moved his other arm so that he could use it as pillow, tucked it neatly underneath his silver-haired head. Within minutes of inhaling Kagome sweet scent he drifted off to the world of dreams.

When InuYasha woke up a few hours later he found Kagome still asleep. A look of surprise sprung across his face. '_Wow she must have been really tired to have slept this long'_ he thought mentally chuckling. His thoughts soon turned over to yesterday's events. How did that jewel shard end up inside that dummy? He thought back to the past adventures both before and after Kagome had come through the well. His thoughts trailed to the ancient noh(SP?) Mask. How the jewel shard had been chipped with the piece of wood that was made into the mask, jewel shard inside it. He didn't know what the mannequin was made of so he couldn't be sure if that was that same or not be he figured he could safely assume that it was the same case with that dummy head! Kagome picked that moment to awaken. Her eyelids fluttered gently like butterfly wings streching on a warm day. To InuYasha, if Kagome were music right now, she wouldn't be heavy metal or rock or rap or even country. She'd be a slow song with long, slow guitar strums. Slow and even and soft. Her mouthy opened a bit and she let out a stiffled, tired yawn, dark eyes still glazed over from the cobwebs of sleep and mind fuzzy with early morning dulness. Her eyelids stayed half closed for a few moments before she let out another tiny yawn. Her mouth tasted funny. Sticky and just tasted weird. She really needed to brushed her teeth. Finally she was alert enough to feel someone's gaze upon her body. She realized the arm around her waist. The white Yukata she was clutching and the silver hair that cascaded over the shoulders of the person.she felt the blood rush to her face, the heat of it warm her cheeks. '_Oh god im blushing...wait hy am I blushing? It's only InuYasha. It's not like this is the fist time we've slept like this...' _cheeks burning at how wrong that sounded. She didnt mean for it to sound like she'd _slept _with him, slept with him even if it was in her head. And it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy laying like this with him...

InuYasha looked down and soon smelt her embaressment and his face went from a small small of contentment to a smirk of amusment. He decided to be mean and tighten his grip around her waist, mindful to do it slowly. He could almost feel her embaressement radiating off of her in waves. He felt like laughing, but he'd save that for later. He leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead, acting lilke he thought she was asleep.

"I love you Kagome" he said. Unfortunalty his feelings betrayed him and his cheeks began to burn red slightly. But he could see kagome's blush from here now. It was slowly making it's way down her neck. Boy was it ever easy to make her blush or what. He thought he'd let her off the hook now. " Kagome." he droned in her ear, "Get up, I know your awake. Look up." Kagome shifted in his arms and flushed even more. S slowly lifted her head up. The prayer beads, his throat, chin, evil, laughing smirk, nose and finally reached his golden eyes. In the year sh'e been with him, he hadn't changed one bit. He was still the headstrong, pigheaded, arrogant, kind, caring hanlf demon she'd met when he was pinned to the sacred tree. The only difference was the softness to his eyes nowadays. He'd learned to trust again. Learned to open up a bit. Despit his rough exterior, InuYasha had a soft spot for his friends but after years of being despised as most half demons were, they had been tinged with shame. Kagome was honoured to have been one of the ones who helped him recover from his haunting past. But she had no idea what horrors she helped him overcome, even if not completely...

InuYasha looked into her loving brown eyes and felt himself drown in them. Once you looked into kagome's beautiful eyes, there was no coming out, but did he mind? Not at all. He loved being enveloped with all the emotion swirling beneath the chocolate depths. She sighed and broke the contact.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said yesterday. About the 'alfa male' thing. What was that all about?" she asked sincerely. InuYasha gulped. He knew she was going t o add this sooner or later but that didn't prepare him for actually explaining it.

'_Well here goes nothing...'_

A/N- I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for my absence recently. Sorry. With school, hockey, friends, boyfriends, and stuff it gets complicated. Plus theres the drama and homework. Plus im not allowed on the computer during school days. But the next chapter will hopefully be a good one. Sango and Miroku will be in the next one to. Sorry i havent updated in a while guys. Lol welll enough of that thanks for reading lots to come. Jaa!


	17. Red Faced Moments

1

Chapter 17- Red Faced Moments

'_Well here goes nothing...'_

InuYasha gulped down his fears one lest time before explaining. "Its really confusing." he admitted to Kagome. "Its weird to. But you need to understand, im a half dog demon. I do have some dog instincts and sometimes they kick in. I guess that's the best way to explain it. It's like with animals in herds." he paused a bit to breath and take an awkward glance at Kagome. She smiled a smile that told him to continue when he was ready. "The alpha male is the leader. The others follow him. Its more of a demon thing I think but to be totally honest I don't really know. All I really know for sure is that's how some demons are." Kagome cocked her head. She knew exactly what was going on here. She understood. She smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek to diminish his worried expression.

"Don't worry InuYasha. I understand. It's your instinct. You think you're the boss of me. Don't you?" she said playfully, voice dripping with sweetness. InuYasha pouted for her eyes only for a mere second before growling and pinning her to the floor. She laughed and struggled but he pinned her hands beside her head with his hands. He moved his head downward and captured her lips with his. She moaned and he took his lips away.

"Wench. I _am_ the boss of you. I think this will help you remember that." he changed the position of their hands. With one hand he pinned down Kagome's hands above her head and the other resting on her flat stomach. His eyes challenged her to try and get up. His laughing smirk promised punishment and their position was intimate. She looked into his heated, challenging molten gaze and saw his soul swirling within. She saw in glimmer with happiness that made her heart melt with joy. But she also saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. That was never a good sign.

"Uh-oh" she whispered. She put on a look of mock terror that made InuYasha chuckle.

"Uh-oh is right. Kagome." with that he started to tickle her. She burst out laughing and kicked and squirmed underneath him it wasnt long until she was thrashing, struggling to break free of his demonic hold.

"Stop InuYasha." she panted breathlessly between laughs

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"And?"

"Thank you?"

"And?" he said expectancy

"I love you with all my heart and I always will?" she tried. The was no way she'd tell him that he

was her alpha!

"And?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And you are" she continued very softly"not" she went back up to her normal voice."the boss of me." she said. He huffed _'close enough' _

'_So he's finally giving in?'_ she thought uncertainly. He dropped his head down again and kissed her.

* * *

"Sango! When is Kagome coming back it's been 4 weeks now. I miss her." a young voice whined pitifully.

"Don't worry Shippo. Im sure Kagome and InuYasha will be back very soon." said te demon slayer from inside the hut. She was cleaning the Hirikostu. A small band of demons had attacked a nearby village and she the monk and wiped them out and even collected a scared jewel shard. Miroku was on the other side of the fire smiling at shippo. How he had also missed the fair Kagome and the Rugged InuYasha an their way of keeping them all entertained. The group was sure different without them.

"But you said that four days ago to! And they still havnt come back. You don't think they abandoned us do you?" he asked tears coming to his eyes at the thought.

"Not to worry Shippo", Miroku said, "Im certain they'er just fine and taking a much needed vacation...whatever that includes im sure they'll find it very pleasurable- OW! My dear Sango why do you strike me?"

"Because your a pervert who never lets up" she said with fire in her eyes. Shippo watched in mild amusement and a high level of confusion. He shrugged and left the room in attempt to find something to do. But soon he came running back in crying demons. Sango and Miroku were up and ready for battle in a flash. Miroku grabbed his staff. His curiosity got the better of him and took a look outside to see a giant hog demon, about the size of Miroku. He didn't even notice when Sango came up beside him, he was looking at the disgusting creature before him.

"Can you not detect something wrong besides the fact it's big Miroku?"

"I can. The demonic aura around this hog is strong," he replyed. Gathering his courage, strength and his staff he lept at the demon, "but not strong enough!" he threw a sutra at the hog and it snorted in surprise. It jumped out of the way just before his staff came down upon its electrified forehead. It charged before anyone could react. The bore seized his opportunity to go after the monk in his surprise. It tackled Miroku to the ground, tusks just grazing him. Then...

"Hirikotsu!" the giant boomerang he knew too well flew jus over his head and sliced the bore into halves. miroku got up, winded and scratched up a bit, but other wise unscathed. "Are you alright miroku?" asked Sango.

"Im alright Sango you needn't worry about me."

"Im glad to know that." hippo jumped on miroku's shoulder.

"Oh miroku!" he whined pitifully. miroku mocked a scowl to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"InuYasha! We both need a shower. Really bad. I stink, you stink. Therefore it makes sense to have a shower." she attempted to reason with the proud half demon, but to no avail.

"Why should i?" he asked from his perch up in the ceiling.

"Because i said so" she was getting angry.

"No way. You smell the same as you always do. Pretty. I dont need one either. I'll let you know when im ready for a shower thing."

"Oh no you dont. Your not getting off that easy mister. Come down here!"

"Again, why should listen to you wench?"

"'cause i'll say the S-I-T word if you dont come down." damn his bitch. She always had to pull that trick out of the hat. Oh boy he was getting sick of it. He jumped down for fear of being sat.

"Happy wench?"

"Nope. And i wont be until you have a shower."

"Fine, fine, have it your way." he said marching into the boy's locker room with Kagome at his heels. He turned around. "Why are you still here? Or are you coming in with me? He asked enjoying the redness that had consumed her face.

"N-no InuYasha," she said," im here to make sure you remember how to do everything." after that she tested him to make sure he knew what he was doing so that he wouldn't freeze or burn himself. He remembered her lessons from before. He was just fine. He started pulling off his haori and tossed it to the floor in a heap. Then he started working on his white yukata. Before Kagome could react he was bare chested. She could clearly see his well-toned chest and his perfect six pack. InuYasha smirked when he had caught her staring and another evil thought came to his head. Boy oh boy was he ever on a roll.

"Like what you see?" he asked in his cocky voice. She turned red all over her face and she started muttering apologies and stammering that she was leaving. He grabbed her wrist a pulled her into him and smirked when he could smell her embarrassment. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "don't be too long like you were last time." she nodded and walked off after giving him a peck on the cheek. She went to have her own shower. She was lookin forward to having a little bit of relaxation.

* * *

A/N- sorry i havn't updated in a long time. Things just keep coming up. Ive been trying to update for the last half a month but ether something came up or my old man took away my computer. I hope this is long enough. Most of my chapters are a pitiful 3 pages long. This ones almost 5 pages so i think im getting better. This story is almost done. another eight or nine chpters maybe and it will possibly be done. That was just an estimate. I have some stories to come in my profile. In other words i have a list of stories and summarys in my profile. If you guys want you can tell me what one you guys want next. itl be a vote. I dont care what one i do. When this story is done i'll tally up the votes.and i'll work on the winning story. Deal? 


	18. Kagome's Song And Sango's Heart

1

Chapter 18- Kagome's Song And Sango's Heart

Kagome stepped into the shower and pulled closed the curtain. She ducked away from the spray of cold water, turned the knob for heat and waited. When she felt that it was warm enough she stepped under she water. "Ahhh...that's better" she sighed, relishing in the fact that all the dirt, grim, blood and other substances were being washed off her body. The hot water also helped unknot all her tight and tense muceles She felt her legs and cringed with disgust. The weren't hairy yet but they were getting there. '_Ewww'_ she thought grabbing her razor and her ribbons body wash. She lathered her legs and began to shave, placing the razor at her ankle and working her way up from there. When she finished with one leg she repeated the process with the other leg. When she finished she put down the razor and took a moment to simply feel her legs and check them over for any missed spots. When she found none she proceeded to lather her body in the body wash. she quickly rinsed it off, eager to wash her disgusting hair. '_Yuck. It feels like my hair hasn't been washed for a week.'_ she applied the desired amount and did her ritual with shampoo and conditioner. She ran her fingers through her long raven hair. It felt soft now that it had been washed.. She stayed in the shower a few minutes more, allowing the hot water to pound on her body before finally getting out. She much cooler air finding her warm, steamy flesh made her nearly gasp. She dried herself off quickly and hurriedly got dressed. She shuffled around for a hairbrush. She found it in her drawstring gym bag. She quickly but gently brushed her hair. She placed everything back in her locker before stepping out into the hallway. She din't see InuYasha. Noing that no one was around, she began to sing softly the song Amazed by Lonestar

"This is for you InuYasha" she saidly softly smiling before she began. She imagined people around her waving their hands in the air as they slow song started. She imagined the music flowing around her as she sang walk through the halls to the cafeteria.

"_Everytime our eyes meet_

_this feeling inside me_

_is almost more then I can take_

_baby when you touch me_

_i can feel how much you love me_

_and it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything. _

_I hear thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_Im so in love with you. _

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. _

_Forever and ever. _

_Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin, _

_the taste of your kiss. _

_The way you whisper in the dark. _

_Your hair all around me. _

_Baby you surround me._

_and touch every place in my heart. _

_Well it feels like the first time, _

_every time._

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes. _

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_Im so in lo_ve you.

_It just keeps getting better. _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. _

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you. _

_Every little thing that you do_

_im so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better._

_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_.

_Forever and ever_. _Every little thing that you do_

_, ohhhhhhhh, _

_every little thing that you do_

_baby im amazed by you.__" _

she finished beautifullyher voice never crackingthroughout the whole song. She didn't know why but for some reason, she felt like singing. Once again she imagined a cheering crowd as she finished. Imagined her skirt flowing around her on stage. Her band on either side of her. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight when she lost herself in her own imagination. Then, in the front of the crowd, she could see InuYasha cheering for her the loudest. She opened her eyes and smiled. She knew he would always be the one cheering the loudest for her under any circumstance. She had no idea that he had been just behind her and listening to the whole thing...

InuYasha got out of the shower thing and got dressed in his usual attire. He left his hair un dryed like always, allowing it to drip dry. She stepped out of the steamy room and out into the hall way to see Kagome's back to him. She was walking very slowly towards the cafeteria. That's when he heard her say one of the softest voices he thought he'd ever heard her speak in,

"This is for you InuYasha"

and the he heard her begin to sing. She sang low and soft. Her voice was rich and beautiful. It was addictive. In trancing. Intoxicating. He never wanted her to stop and the fact that the song was for him made his heart swell with pride and joy.he listened silently to the lyrics and it was enough to make him smile a bit. When she finished the song they were at the cafeteria. She seemed so absorbed in something that she never noticed come up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and relax, realizing it was only InuYasha. "That was a nice song. Where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked feeling her blush since his forehead was touching her cheek. He couldn't help but grin.

"I never learned to sing InuYasha. I just sing."

"I hear that that song was for me" he pressed, feeling her blush deepen and her cheeks flare up in a fierce red. Softly she replied with a "yes" he kissed heron the cheek.

"I love you Kagome" he whisperd.

"I love you to"

* * *

It was almost midnight and it was already very cold, even inside keade's hut by the fire but still the young kitsune, old priestess, and the monk slept soundly, yet for some reason, the demon slayer could not find sleep. What shippo said that morning had gotten into her head.what if they din't come back? What if they were injured or locked away somewhere? What if they were no longer even in the land of the living anymore. '_Well im obviously not getting any sleep tonight.'_ she thought rising to her feet.she threw on the coat thing that Kagome had gotten them each and walked slowly outside as so not to wake her friends. She climbed her way carefully onto the roof as silently as she could. And there she lay quiet watching the pale moon gaze down all before her but it seemed like it was looking at her. Kagome had once shown her the 'man-in-th-moon'. She looked up and saw Kagome's face in the moon, injured, lifeless eyes staring at her accusingly. Then she saw InuYasha's face with a dark glare cast at her. She closed her eyes and looked away from the moon. "No" she whispered. "They're alright, they're alright, i know it" when she glanced back up at the moon there was nothing out of the ordinary anymore. No angry Kagome or threatening InuYasha, just the good ole' man in the moon, casting it's pale glow and staring back at her with sympathy. Suddenly, at her side she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned to see miroku sitting beside her, with his hand dangerously close to her rear. She eyed it like it was a dead, rotting fish and he withdrew it some.

"My dear Sango why are you up here on a night like tonight?" he asked. Snow began to fall lightly around them.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about...i was thinking about certain things."she hoped he didn't know what she was talking about but judging from the look in her eyes, he did.

"You were thinking about InuYasha and Kagome weren't you?" she nodded slightly and proceed to voice her thoughts to miroku. He looked at her seriously.

"I understand that your worried Sango, but there is noting we can do. I als am worried but i do believe that they are fine and unharmed but merely taking some time off and forgot to tell us about it. Or something similar to that." Sango smiled and began to shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by miroku. He postioned himself behind Sango and pulled her into his lap. She blushed strongly and stammered questions to him. "You'll be warmer if we share body heat Sango. I don't want you to freeze."

"Umm...o-okay" and so they sat there so a while in silence, not wanting to break the serenity between them. Then miroku suddenly tunred her around and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"M-Miroku? What are you d-doing?" her questions were answered by miroku's lips descending upon hers.

A/N- I hope this chapter was long enough but i have something to add to the announcement i said in the last author's note. To vote you can send me a message or you can put it in your review. It makes no difference. By the end of the story i'll tally up the votes and work on that story. **(Go to the previous chapter to see announcement if you missed it.)** But choose wisly. They will all be done over time but before each story ends ill want you guys to pick the story you guys want the most. Is that okay with you guys? And sorry i haven't updated. The same thing. Im doing a none-school related project with my friend so i go down mostly every sunday and i have hockey and saturday.i try on friday but my old man usually has the computer. Sorry guys. Jaa!


	19. Countdown to Meltdown

1

Chapter19- Countdown to Meltdown

Kagome wandered the hallways while InuYasha sulked elsewhere. Yes they had a yet another fight. It started out as a disagreement about something small again and it, of coarse, snow-balled into an argument that led them to where they were now at opposite ends of the school. "God InuYasha you are such an idiot!", Kagome muttered under her breath. She looked out the window and saw part of what was outside. Then it hit her-outside! She could see outside! Even if it was only a little bit she could see outside! She saw the road and cars parked outside. It was nighttime. She could just see the moon if she strained her neck to the right angle. It was one of those funny nights when the moon was orange. **(You know what im talking about right?)** She sighed with happiness and excitement. They would be out of here in roughly one or two weeks. She had been following a mini calender in her locker. She looked out again to see if there was anyone outside the school. She didn't know how she would get their attention if she saw anyone but she'd cross that bridge if she came to it. She peered out to the sidewalk. Streetlights brightly lined the road side. There wasnt much movement besides the occasional car. '_It must be late_', she thought with a yawn. '_I don't see anybody at all and there aren't even that many cars out'_ she looked away and leaned her back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. '_I'll just rest my eyes a bit...'_ her eyes closed and they didn't open a few minutes later like they were supposed to. She had fallen accidently asleep.

InuYasha stalked around the school randomly turning down hallways and corners, Staying well away from the health room when he passed it. He didn't have any idea where he was going he just wanted to get out of this school place. He wanted out so badly. He loved the time alone with Kagome sure but he wanted to be back fighting demons, collecting shards, and destroying Naraku.. He couldn't do that here. "Grrrrr...dammit all! If all this stupid snow doesn't melt soon..." he growled, completely frustrated.he had no idea as to what he would do if the stupid snow didn't melt. He looked out a window to see a patch of melted snow. He could see outside now! He saw trees and little buildings that Kagome called shops. He kept wondering what his friends were doing. What they thought happend to them. He moved on. Not even noticing Kagome's scent until he saw her asleep on the floor. Her back was against the wall and slumped. Her head was foreward a bit and her knees were partially brought up to her chest. Her arms were at her sides. Her hair was a bit messy and all over the place. InuYasha laughed quietly to himself. And looked up. "Well Kagome looks like we'll be out of here soon huh?" he sat down beside her and stayed awake for the remainder of the night.

A/N- i know it was short but i changed my mind. There will only be a couple of chapters left and i still have no votes.i tried to make this chapter longer but i don't know whats going to happen. I have an ending planned out but im still trying to figure out how its all gonna lead up to the end you know? Thats why ive been taking so long to update. sorry everyone my bad. Ill try to update sooner. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was super short. Im sorry!!


	20. Classes

1

Chapter 20-Classes

Kagome and InuYasha walked the hallways in a bored silence. They were getting sick and tired of the school. Especially Kagome. With nothing else to do they walked around randomly not even saying a word. The only sound was the echoing of there feet in the hallway. The silence was growing more and more awkward for an invisible reason and finally InuYasha had, had enough.

"What do you do at this school?" he finally asked. "I know you said you came here to learn but what do you learn? I dont get it!" Kagome smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you. My homeroom class is actually just down the hallway."

"Your home room class?"

"Yeah it's the class i start off the day with." she explained, "my first class is math" InuYasha noticed her eyeroll at math.

"Whats so bad about math?"

"I'll tell you whats so bad about math, first off my teacher is the weirdset person you'll ever meet, secondly, math is boing and very confusing, thirdly, i suck at math."

" how hard could it be?" he said in his usual arrogant voice. Kagome smirked.

"How do you live through math class? How long did you say it was again?" he asked remembering all those rules, numbers, and problems.

"Ummm...about an hour and a half. But home rooms a few minutes longer so nearly two hours."

"... ... !!"he looked at her stunned, he didn't know that school was that bad. So he voiced that.

"Oh no InuYasha, schools not that bad. I mean it is but you get used to it. The teachers arnt mean just weird."

"Whats your next class?"

"Ummm. Science." she said. Leading the way to the other side of the school. They walked into a room full of colorful drawings about evolution, and The Periodic table. What in the seven hells was all this? He decided to ask her.

" in a nutshell evolution is mainly a theory about monkeys, primates, evolving into humans over thousands or millions of years. Ummm...the periodic table is just a table of all the elements we've found so far. Like calcium. It's written in a chart the way it is, is so people of different languages can read it and understand it as well."

there were boxes of beakers and stands in one corner and goggles, and gloves hanging up on a rack right beside the teachers desk. Aprons hung to the left of them. "Whats your next class?" he asked.

"Gym, but you already know what i do in that class so now i'll show you my last class of the day, geograghpy." she slowly led the way to the geography room.the first thing InuYasha noticed was the big map of the world hanging on a wall. He ignored the globe but went right to the map.

"What is this?" he asked fascinated.

"Its a map of the world."

"And here are the edges here then?" he pointed to the edges of the map. For a second Kagome was confused. The nshe remembered then in his era, people thought the Earth was flat.

"There are no edges. We discovered a long time ago that the Earth was round. Like this." this held up and globe and spun it for emphases. Feeling slightly embaressed he suggested that they go back to the cafeteria. He was starting to get hungry. Kagome and InuYasha began walking and chatting sofly about the stuff Kagome usually learned in school when InuYasha suddenly started sniffing.

" i dont' think were alone anymore Kagome." Kagome looked up at him hopefully. Sre enough they soon heard slow footsteps coming towards them. They were just around the corner.

"Pin your ears down!" Kagome hissed. InuYasha did as he was told. And the person walked around the corner. Kagome recgonsied him as the Janitor. He was the old cranky guy who was never very polite. He saw them. His eyes widend. He obviously wasnt' expecting to see anybody.

"What are you two brats doing here!? I'll call the police if your not out of here by the time i count to five!"

A/N- sorry im taking so long to update all the time. The next chapter will probably be the last. Im getting sick of this story. Thats why i havent been updating. I dont like this story anymore. Its pretty dumb. So theres a chance that i'll rewrite it one day... I usually write my stories down on paper fisrt and i didnt' do that this time. I'm already on the second chapter of my next story. i've only got a couple of votes and so far 'Red Water' is winning. Iv also been very sick stuff. I hope you liked this chapter and i'll try to update sooner. You guys are the best for putting up with me!! tilll next time!


	21. Closing Chapter Back to Normal

1

**Chapter 21 -Closing Chapter**

Kagome and InuYasha ran down the hallway like mad. They ran for the nearest or that they could find. Every door that they found was locked. The janitor was closing in on them. He had them trapped. The situation didn't look good. No one would believe them about being trapped inside the school also all winter break, Kagome knew. What did they do, soon everyone was a think that they were trespassing and that's not surely was not the case! But both her and InuYasha new that no one would believe them. She looked up and InuYasha and regretted what is about to say,

"InuYasha you're going to have to break down the door. We don't have much choice. After you do that were going to have to race back to the well. It's either that, or to get charged because trust me this janitor will. And besides it's not like anyone to believe him." She said all of this as fast as she could in one breath.

His worried look dissipated only to be were placed with one of his most arrogant looks.

"Keh! You don't have to tell me twice! I've been waiting to do this for a long time now!"

"Whenever InuYasha just make it snappy!" She quipped urgently.

Calmly InuYasha replied" stand back Kagome" with that he proceeded to kick the door down. It would've taken most humans many attempts in a steel door off its hinges, but with his half demon's strength he got it down effortlessly in one shot. Just-in-time for the janitor to turn the corner and face them wide-eyed and gaping.

"H-How did you m-manage to do that!? T-that's l - Impossible!" He Studdard but received no answer for the boy in the girl were already racing down the street. There was nothing the janitor could do now except call the authorities he whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

InuYasha was running at a human pace into Kagome was running as fast as she could to keep up. They were racing towards the well at the Higurashi shrine. They'd only been running a few minutes when Kagome heard sirens, and said,

"InuYasha we have to hurry the police are coming"

"I don't get it, is that bad?" InuYasha asked unfamiliar with Kagome's world.

"Yeah trust me, yeah. In this case the police may as well be Naraku!"

"In that case, get on my back so many that motor." Kagome blushed but it went unnoticed. As they were running, Kagome hopped on toInuYasha's back and blushed even more and InuYasha locked his arms around her legs in the piggyback. She decided she wasn't even think about what it felt like. InuYasha went as fast as he could towards the well but no matter what he did he could still hear the sirens close behind them. To people on an early-morning jog all they would see was a red white and green blur but to Kagome and InuYasha, they weren't going fast enough, they could still hear the sirens , gradually fading , but they can still hear them. That's when they knew for certain the chase was on, that's when it had really sunk in. Kagome was too nervous to say anything and InuYasha was concentrating too hard. The only sound they could allow themselves to hear was the sirens which were down to the low ominous thrum. Finally the Higurashi shrine came into sight. To Kagome it looked like more than just a home right now, it looks like a safe haven. InuYasha had made it to the shrine that with ease in no time. He flew up the steps as if on wings. He never seemed to touch the ground at any time. They paused and waited out of sight beside the sacred tree and listened. They listened as the sirens grew louder. As the sirens grew louder Kagome's anxiety grew. Kagome held her breath as the sirens passed her house and went down the street in a wild goose chase but they didn't need to know that. She didn't dare let out her breath until she could hear the sirens no longer. InuYasha was to confused to be relieved. He didn't really understand all this police stuff was all he knew was it was bad. And she was sure there is no one at the shrine steps or otherwise she raced into the house to find none other than her mother and grandfather on the couch watching Souta play the games she was sure he got for Christmas. They all looked up hurt in surprise , relief and other mixed emotions . They jumped up and hugged her.

"We thought you had been kidnapped or something Kagome!" Souta said, hugging her.

"Yeah like I'd let that happen!" InuYasha scoffed.

"Souta is right to Kagome where were you?! We were worried about you! We had no idea where you were. you just never came back from school!"

"I know guys, me and InuYasha kind of got locked inside the school."

"But right now we have to go. Let's go Kagome." Doing all but dragging her down to the well house.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed," you could have given me a little more time with my family!"

"Well excuse me! You're the one you told me we had to go extremely fast to get the well house because those pole-ice were coming!"

"I'm not even can argue with you InuYasha I'm too tired and I'm really not the mood! So you know what?"

"What?"

"SIT!" With that she climbed over the ledge of the well and jumped in allowing and enjoying the warm blue light of time to transport her 500 years back in time to the feudal era. She gracefully landed down to the bottom of the well 500 years in the past. She moved to the side to allow an angry InuYasha to land to. He glared wordlessly at her, wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped out of the well. As they made their way back to the village, all InuYasha did was sulk. Their friends, is seen as they noticed they were there, practically tackled them and showered them with questions. The Fox child tackle to Kagome to the ground in his excitement. He even quipped a welcome back to InuYasha. It didn't take long for a fight to break out between the two. Kagome was back in her second home surrounded by her friends, yup things are definitely back to normal...

_**The End**_

A/N-hey all! First off and using a new system to create my stories. Its called Dragon NaturallySpeaking so I didn't type any of it so please forgive the mistakes even if they are the most obvious things in the world! :-) so the story is finally done! YAY! Unfortunately it didn't come out as good as I'd hoped, and im sure you guys are a little bit disappointed, and I'm sorry! And then sure everyone's wondering what story I will be doing next. Drum roll please

dun dun da da! I am doing 'red water'. if you want the summary go to my profile. Thank you to all who voted, reviewed and read my story. I appreciate it very much and I promise you the next story is going to be already written on paper!( that means it will be better)(:-) so see you next time when I write red water. Have a good rest of your summer ! Luv y'all!


End file.
